battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/HEY LOOK! SOME OF MY LEVELS, YAY!
Story Bowser, after his many beating by Mario, decided to not go for Princess Peach, but to go after her once she became a Sprixie for some random reason. Of course, Bowser kidnapped Peach while Mario was on a vacation-turned-adventure, Bowser kidnapped Peach in space, Bowser even tried to have a wedding to Peach, but nothing work. Soon Bowser decided to just kidnap the whole Sprixie society. Thankfully, only ONE Sprixie wasn't kidnapped, and that was the White Sprixie Princess, who managed to escape Bowser's wrath and managed to get inside Mario's toolbox(?) of plumbing stuff. The White Sprixie Princess, knowing what Mario did to Bowser, tells him that Bowser kidnapped not just the Sprixie Princesses, but the Sprixie. Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Toadette then decide to venture out and SAVE THE SPRIXIES! Oh yeah, Peach is in danger two. Levels *World 1: Beryl Meadows **World 1-1: Cascading Hills - A mix between Super Bell Hills and Cascade Kingdom, this hills is just here to teach you the basics. After all basic, correct? **World 1-2: Dinobite Pits - Unfortunately, despite the name, this is not where you get to ride Yoshi. This is a pit full of Magons and wild dinosaurs out to destroy you. Thankfully, you got a new power-up! **World 1-3: Really, Really Rolling Hills - Hills which ROOOOOOOOOOOLLL like crazy! Roll ya way to VICTORY! Don't let the Skipsqueaks roll to victory though. **World 1-Castle - Meanie's Play House - No, this isn't Meanie's play house! This is Lemmy's castle! And it's infested with the mean Beanies! **World 1-4: Skygrowth Island - Its name has "sky" in it. Hopefully you know what it means... GOING INTO THE SKY AND DOING RANDOM STUFF! Includes getting to the flagpole. **World 1-5: Diehard Tars - This is not only the home of a million dinosaurs, this is also the home of the Dry Bones. Don't sink into the tar. **World 1-6: Plessie Lagoon - If only Plessie was here... go for a swim and see if you can find Plessie! Ground pound if you wanna go down! **World 1-Tree: Rootergrow Wood - The most ancient tree of history... and hey, it has an unnatural green glow! You know what that means? *World 2: Crusted Badland **World 2-1: Sinkha Temple - A temple filled with quicksand, and as such, standing around is NOT an ideal idea! SO KEEP RUNNING OR YOU SINK TO YOUR DEATH! **World 2-2: Ringer Jungle - Filled with exotic Super Bell Trees that you can't climb. Pretty dense, and you probably won't know where you're going. Or who you're facing... **World 2-3: Blockstepper's March - Yellow, yellow! I guess we got some plains here. And look, we also have BLOCKSTEPPERS! **World 2-Castle: Alchemfall Hall - This basement has TONS of doors, and it's pretty deep. You just gotta know who you're facing. Which is a bunch of creepy ghosts... **World 2-4: Nightfall Carpet Ride - Mario, get ready to ride carpets! In some kind of sultan's homeland, you've gotta be smart, and outwit all the enemies that come towards you! Oh yeah, desert winds. **World 2-5: Barren Oasis - This oasis is nothing more than a gigantic deadly sinkhole with a watery bottom. This calls for Plessie! If you know what we mean. **World 2-6: Outlandish Rush - Ready to get a face full of Bullet Bills? Hope you're not, since a lot of aggressive cowboys WANT lots of Bills in your face. Give it to them! **World 2-Ruins: Flickback Tomb - Oddly enough, this kinda looks like Bask Ruins. Legends say that if one reaches the end, they encounter an angry desert elemental... who's slumbering for 100 years. *World 3: Icespike Floe **World 3-1: Tinsel Wonderland - This snowy course is sure to get Mario freezing! Mario must traverse through slippery environments which reduces his traction! Hm. Maybe something should help out... **World 3-2: Skid, Slid, and Rid - Mainly a technological ski lift... speaking of, who thought this was a good idea to set up? Get ready for some fun with Shiverian Bowling and stuff! **World 3-3: Nightmare Rush Mansion - Who turned off the lights? Oh right, the Boos. Common passers will have nightmares of the experience at the mansions. Let's face it, Nightmare Rush. **World 3-Castle: Arcapalm Fort - A castle with fire and ice! Can you handle both? Meanwhile, better stop Ludwig from stopping Santa, else we won't have Christmas! **World 3-4: Mellow Beach - Taking a little skip of the whole ice part, this beach is gonna be very mellow if it wasn't for the fact that there's another Huckit Resort. **World 3-5: Hammine Depths - Hammine itself isn't that cold, but the waters are. Hopefully we can find something to neglect the effects... **World 3-6: Lost Seashore - It's unknown where the "lost" comes from. But something seems really wrong. Something... is coming towards you... **World 3-Colosseum: Snowmad Kennel - It's a gigantic hideout! Surely the mean penguins and hares aren't going to let you get to what you need. It's break in time, I guess! *World 4: Mount Marira **World 4-1: Bro-Mine Mine - This mine is for the baddest of Bros. Hm, looks like it's time to investigate! **World 4-3: Maplesoft Woods - Homes some magical Super Leaves. But it doesn't JUST home Super Leaves, it also homes some aggressive beasts! *World 5: Runic Tidewave **World 5-1: Plessie's Magical Ride *World 6: Pestle Clouds *World 7: Tremorfissure Volcano *World 8: Carnivale Wonderland Enemies *World 1 **'Goomba' - Standard of Bowser's minions, the Goomba walks around and chases you when they see you. Basic stuff. (Introduced at 1-1) **'Koopa Troopa' - You know them if you've played past Mario games, you jump on them and throw their shell at stuff. Or them. Red versions are wimpy and don't like falling. (Introduced at 1-1) **'Stingby' - The flying version of the Goomba, so they won't fall down or something like that. Very territorial. (Introduced at 1-1) **'Galoomba' - Takes two hits before it dies but it recovers after a few seconds. Huh. You can say it has a very hard head! (Introduced at 1-1) **'Goomba Tower' - A stack of Goombas. Probably a lage stack. A very large stack. Nonetheless, you kill them like nomal Goombas. (Introduced at 1-1) **'Magon' - Dumb dinosaurs which do claw swipes at Mario, which reaches a pretty far range. Bigger versions are more devastating! (Introduced at 1-2) **'Ankiron' - Lazy turtle-like creatures which loaf around and shoot cannonballs at Mario. Nothing much otherwise, a good ground pound destroys them. (Introduced at 1-2) **'Cractyl' - These birds try and peck Mario with a little super dive bomb attack. Thankfully it carries no bombs for now, but it will later... (Introduced at 1-2) **'Biddybud' - Walks in lines of 2 to 5, and walks in a certain route. They otherwise are pretty calm. (Introduced at 1-3) **'Skipsqueak' - Nasty mouses which jump when Mario jumps. Gonna need a bit of skill and luck to get past these things. (Introduced at 1-3) **'Beanie' - Mean beans (no pun intended) which run faster than a Goomba. They're otherwise just faster Goombas. (Introduced at 1-Castle) **'Pirahna Plant' - They either come from pipes to try and bite you or are just on the ground attempting to bite you. Nonetheless, you can't jump on them normally. (Introduced at 1-Castle) **'Pestnut' - Spiked chestnuts which are PAINFUL to jump on. And thus, it's not even recommended to jump on one of these. Flame them for a Beanie! (Introduced at 1-Castle) **'Paragoomba' - Winged Goombas which either fly back and forth or actively chase you. But mostly the latter... if you know what I mean. (Introduced at 1-4) **'Para-Troopa' - Either jumping or flying, but the green ones jump more than they fly. Red ones fly more often! (Introduced at 1-4) **'Spiky Troopa' - If you were wondering where Spiny Shells come from... well, some Koopa Troopas have spiky shells. And thus, you can't just normally stomp to kick them. (Introduced at 1-4) **'Bone Goomba' - Goombas which wear skulls. They're completely resistant to your jumps, so you probably might have to ground pound them. (Introduced at 1-5) **'Dry Bones': Undead skeletal Koopas which reassemble when stomped on. Try something different if you wanna wreck them so badly. (Introduced at 1-5) **'Tar Bubble': Tar versions of the Lava Bubble. They just block your vision with tar, nothing really special. Just spin to remove the tar! (Introduced at 1-5) **'Cheep Cheep': Don't you know these fishes? They just swim around in peace and quiet. Give it a little ground pound or such. (Introduced at 1-5) **'Komboo': Only one word to describe them, and that's walking seaweed. Nothing else so special about them, other than varying heights. (Introduced at 1-5) **'Splounder': Fishes you can jump on for extra height. WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Some move and if you bump into them expect to be stunned. (Introduced at 1-5) Boss Fights *'Lemmy' - Encountered in Meanie's Play House, Lemmy hasn't really changed his strategy up after NSMBU... or has he? He actually has. He instead throws his bombs while trying to roll you over. Sometimes he even does a fast roll towards you. Sprixies Of course, Mario still needs a few tricks up his sleeve. *'White Sprixie Princess': Unlocked at the beginning of the game. This basic Sprixie amongst them all does actually do something; if you hold A, you can literally hover slowly down. And you can double jump! **Upgraded version: Hover more slowly and do a triple jump. Sweet! *'Green Sprixie Princess': Unlocked after completing Rootergrow Wood. *'Yellow Sprixie Princess': Unlocked after completing Flickback Tomb. Power-Ups, I guess *Super Mushroom: You know this power-up, this powers you back up. *Fire Flower: A power-up which allows Mario to throw fireballs at his enemies. *Tanooki Leaf: A standard leaf which gives Mario a nice Tanooki suit he can hit enemies with. *Ice Flower: The polar opposite of Fire Flower, this allows Mario to freeze enemies. *Super Bell: Mario gains FELINE abilities, and is able to swipe and pounce! *Boomerang Flower: Eat this delicious flower to gain boomerang powers! *Penguin Suit: Wearing this allows you to have MANY capabilities. Includes cold resistance! *Dino Bone: This SCARY bone gives Mario hack 'n slash abilities he didn't have before! Boss Music I guess :P *Koopaling Battle: Broodals Battle *Bowser Jr.: An electric guitar remix of his battle theme *Rootergrow Wood: Goomba Tower Takedown *Flickback Tomb: A jazz remix of "Enter Bowser Jr." similar to Super Mario 3D World *Snowmad Kennel: Big Top Bop from Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze mixed with the final Boss Music from New Super Mario Bros U *Deep Underteam Mine: A techno remix of "Fight against an Armed Boss" with each hit slightly mixing "Fight against Culex" in it *The Eelagoon: Original song *Ceremonial Hurricane: Original song with some portions of "Fight against Kajidoh, Who Likes Transforming" and "RoboBrood Battle" in it *Down the Volcanic Hole: A faster much more punkish remix of Lava Overworld Theme TIME SKIP *The Disco Jammer's Graveyard: King Boo's battle theme from Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon and from Newer Super Mario Bros DS